nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek Las Białych Snów
Wątek Las Białych Snów jest drugim wątkiem serii Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Meliodas, Hawk i Elizabeth podróżują po lesie w celu odnalezienia jednego z członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, gdyż jest to idealna kryjówka, gdyż unikają go nawet Święci Rycerze. Po drodze podstępem atakują ich Chochliki Szukaj-Znajdki, jednak Meliodas równie sprytnie pokonuje je. Stworzenia uciekają do śpiącej Diane aby powiadomić ją o wdarciu się do lasu Świętego Rycerza. Po kilku nieporozumieniach Diane i Meliodas wyjaśniają sobie obecną sytuację, a gigantka postanawia do nich dołączyć, co spotyka się z radością chochlików, które od 10 lat musiały strzec dostępu do lasu. Gdy wszystko jest już wyjaśnione nad lasem pojawia się ogromna burzowa chmura, a piorun oplata wszystkich zgromadzonych w środku, przed nimi pojawia się Święty Rycerz Gilthunder. Pomiędzy przybyłym, a Meliodasem rozpoczyna się walka. Grzech Gniewu oszukuje jednak rycerza i poznaje położenie dwóch kolejnych towarzyszy, natomiast Diane chwyta Gilthundera i wyrzuca go poza las. Walki *Meliodas kontra Gilthunder Fabuła Elizabeth, Meliodas i Hawk docierają do Lasu Białych Snów, mimo trzech godzin wędrówki po lesie nie spotkają tam żywej duszy. Księżniczka i Hawk zaczynają mieć wątpliwości czy rzeczywiście znajdą tam jednego z członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, nagle Elizabeth zaczyna krzyczeć, gdyż coś dotyka jej tyłka, okazuje się, że to kolejny raz właściciel baru oddaje się przyjemności poodtykania wdzięków księżniczki, która z ulgą wypuszcza nagromadzone w piersiach powietrze, w końcu to tylko Meliodas. W trakcie rozmowy o lesie zauważa, że jej bielizna zniknęła, a Meliodas zaczyna się z nią drażnić próbując odkryć co się stało. Rozjuszony ich wygłupami Hawk krzyczy, że powinni ruszać dalej, gdy nasi bohaterowie odwracają się w jego stronę nie widza jednej świnki, a kilkanaście. Wszystkie zaczynają się przekrzykiwać po czym szarżują na Meliodasa aby coś zrobił, ten aby uniknąć stratowania wszystkim wymierza porządnego kuksańca w głowę. Świnki się przewracają, a ich łebki zdobią porządne guzy. Świnki z płaczem chowają się za Elizabeth, a po chwili wokół niej pojawia się kilkanaście jej kopii. Każda próbuje udowodnić, że jest tą prawdziwą po czym wszystkie ruszają na Meliodasa który zadowolony podziwia piersi zebranych dziewcząt. Gdy wszystkie próbują go schwycić ten robi szybki unik i stwierdza, że muszą sprawdzić która jest tą właściwą księżniczką poprzez wykonywanie wszystkich jego poleceń. Jego rozkazy nie są poważne, przeciwnie Elizabeth, musi wykonywać nieco zawstydzające pozy, wreszcie Hawk nie wytrzymuje stwierdzając, że Meliodas powinien potraktować sytuację poważnie. Kapitan łapie świnkę pod ramię, a dziewczynom każe skoczyć tak wysoko jak tylko potrafią. Prawdziwa księżniczka jednak zamiast skoczyć przykuca, wtedy wszystko staje się jasne, Meliodas dobywa rękojeści i atakuje pozostałe dziewczyny, które zamieniają się w Chochliki Szukaj-Znajdki. W tym momencie kapitan oddaje Elizabeth majtki i wszyscy puszczają się biegiem za uciekającymi psotnikami. Z daleka zauważają, że biegną w stronę małej śpiącej dziewczynki, gdy jednak wszyscy do niej docierają okazuje się, że wcale taka mała nie jest. Chochliki wzywają ją z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że wpuścili do lasu Świętego Rycerza. Chochliki Szukaj-Znajdki budzą śpiącą dziewczynę, która szybko otwiera oczy i wstaje zdenerwowana, po czym chwyta stojącego z przodu Meliodasa. Elizabeth i Hawk krzyczą aby go zostawiła przy czym głośno wołają jego imię, gdy docierają do niej ich słowa, przygląda się bliżej schwytanej postaci, która wita ją najzwyczajniejszym w świecie Olbrzymka zaczyna krzyczeć z radości i go przytulać rozpoznając w nim kapitana. Okazuje się, że stojąca przed nimi dziewczyna jest jednym z Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych Wężowym Grzechem Zazdrości Diane. Gdy dziewczyna zauważa świnię jest przekonana, że kapitan pamiętał iż uwielbia jeść pieczoną wieprzowinę po chwili Diane zauważa stojącą z boku Elizabeth, a jej humor zmienia się diametralnie. Diane rzuca z całej siły Meliodasem i zaczyna płakać żądając usprawiedliwienia, gdy ten jednak stwierdza, że żadnego nie ma olbrzymka zaczyna okładać go pięściami. Gdy emocje opadają, a Meliodas opowiada historię Elizabeth, Diane jest wstyd, że troszeczke przesadziła, mimo to na księżniczkę patrzy dość podejrzliwie. Szybko jednak wyjaśnia się, że nikogo w tym towarzystwie nie łączy związek "tego typu". Kapitan pyta Diane czy pamięta coś sprzed 10 lat, gdyż to jest jeden z powodów poszukiwania grzechów, a sam stracił wspomnienia z tamtego wydarzenia. Pamięta jedynie jak 10 lat wcześniej, że wezwano ich do starego zamczyska na obrzeżach miasta w sprawie przedyskutowania jakiejś ważnej kwestii z Wielkim Świętym Rycerzem Zaratrasem. Siedem Grzechów Głównych dyskutowało jaki może być temat rozmowy podejrzewając, że zostaną za coś zganieni, wspólnie jednak planowali wybrać się na festiwal założenia państwa. Gdy weszli do sali zobaczyli zamordowanego Zaratrasa, przebitego wieloma włóczniami. Po chwili wieża w której się znajdowali została otoczona przez wszystkich Świętych Rycerz królestwa którzy szybko rozpoczęli atak. Ostatnie co pamięta to słowa Po tym zdarzeniu zostali oskarżeni o zdradę stanu i zabójstwo Zaratrasa, a Meliodas obudził się dziesiątki kilometrów od Liones Niezależnie od wszystkiego Meliodas pragnie poznać prawdę o tamtym dniu. Diane postanawia pomóc kapitanowi co spotyka się z podziękowaniami od księżniczki, jednak gigantka z góry zauważa, że robi to jedynie dla kapitana. Chochliki Szukaj-Znajdki zaczynają radośnie krzyczeć, gdyż od 10 lat byli terroryzowani przez Diane. Pogoda ulega szybkiej zmianie, a w powietrzu czuć deszcz, nad nimi pojawia się gigantyczna chmura burzowa, po czym uderza w nich piorun krępując ich ruchy. Przed nimi pojawia się Święty Rycerz Gilthunder, który zmierza w kierunku złapanych przez siebie osób, nareszcie dopadł poszukiwane przez siebie przestępców. Elizabeth rozpoznaje w nim swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, jest w szoku, że i on wystąpił przeciw jej ojcu. Meliodas zaczyna kojarzyć imię przybyłego rycerza, ale co ważniejsze zauważa, że jego moc jest identyczna jak rycerza który zatamował rzekę w wiosce Bernia. Elizabeth jest w szoku, Gilthunder nie baczy na jej słowa w których nie może uwierzyć, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za próbę zniszczenia wioski. Rycerz przerywa jej i zauważa, że priorytetem powinno być zapewnienie jej bezpieczeństwa i uwalnia ją z więzów, jednak nie ma zamiaru jej pomagać i każe jej odejść. Ona jednak staje między nim i swoimi towarzyszami i pragnie stanąć w ich obronie. Gdy zauważa, że Hawk jest wykończony podbiega do niego, a Gilthunder wymierza mu solidnego kopniaka, świnka wystrzeliwuje w powietrze i odlatuje, księżniczka bez wahania biegnie za nim. Gilthunder przykłada miecz do karku Meliodasa i wyjaśnia mu powód swojej żądzy zwycięstwa nad Meliodasem. Gdy wspomina o swoim ojcu Zaratrasie, Meliodas przypomina sobie skąd go zna. Dla Gilthundera przeszłość jednak nie ma znaczenia, liczy się udowodnienie, że jest silniejszy od swego ojca i Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych Meliodas podpuszcza go aby rozpoczęli walkę, rycerz ma zamiar uwolnić ich z więzów jednak kapitan stwierdza, że nie ma takiej potrzeby i wraz z Diane bez problemu uwalniają się. Gilthunder wciąż przechwala się swoją siłą i po chwili wraz z Meliodasem stają w szranki. Kapitan zaznacza również aby Diane się nie wtrącała, co wykorzystuje jego przeciwnik jako kolejny powód do umniejszania mu przez Świętego Rycerza. Obaj wyciągają broń, Gilthunder wysyła w kierunku Meliodasa potężny Piorun, ten jednak z pomocą Rękojeści Smoka używa Pełnej Kontry która uderza w przeciwnika, który mimo to nie odnosi obrażeń i szybko atakuje Meliodasa od tyłu i zadaje cios. W efekcie raniony Meliodas upada, a na jego prawym ramieniu widać głęboką ranę. Jako honorowy rycerz Gilthunder pyta o jego ostanie życzenie, Meliodas chce się dowiedzieć co się stało z pozostałymi grzechami, młody rycerz wie jedynie gdzie przebywa Ban Lisi Grzech Chciwości oraz King Niedźwiedzi Grzech Lenistwa i oczywiście spełniając obietnicę wyjawia ich położenie. Gdy Meliodas otrzymuje pożądane informacje otwiera oczy i radośnie dziękując bez najmniejszego problemu wstaje żwawo z ziemi. Gilthunder zauważa, że pozwolił się zranić by poznać położenie swoich towarzyszy, nie ma jednak zamiaru pościć go wolno. Meliodas nie zamierza jednak kontynuować walki i unika wszystkich wymierzonych w niego ataków. Gdy Święty Rycerz myśli, że w końcu go dopadł, zostaje schwytany przez Diane, próbuje się uwolnić z jej uścisku rażąc piorunami, co zostaje skwitowane krótkim a następnie rzuca nim z całej siły poza las. W tym momencie pojawia się Elizabeth z gotowym do boju Hawk'iem, jednak nie zastają już rycerza który nieco go przypiekł. Elizabeth martwi się raną kapitana jednak on stwierdza, że to nic takiego. Gilthunder ląduje i niszczy kościół w którym ludzie proszą o boską karę dla zbrodniarzy którymi zostali Święci Rycerze. Meliodas postanawia, że zaczną od uwolnienia Bana z Lochu Baste gdyż są bliżej tego miejsca, Hawk obawia się, że pchają się w paszczę lwa, jednak kapitan zauważa, że i tak ich ruchy są śledzone. Elizabeth jest jednak przeciwna uważając iż najpierw powinni opatrzyć jego ranę, co wykorzystuje Meliodas wkładając swoją głowę pod jej spódnice, twierdząc, że to na pewno pomorze. Takie zachowanie spotyka się z oburzeniem Hawk'a, na co Meliodas wstaje, poklepuje przyjacielsko księżniczkę po głowie i stwierdza, że wystarczy mu odpoczynek, po czym udaje się do baru. Elizabeth chce oddać mu jego torbę którą wzięła ze sobą z lasu, gdy wbiega za nim do środka widzi na podłodze zemdlonego kapitana. Tymczasem w Lochu Baste dwóch strażników komentuje zniszczenie Fortu Solgales, wieść iż to kapitan Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów Meliodas jest sprawcą rozniosła się w szybkim tempie po całym królestwie. Rycerze wątpia jednak by ktokolwiek chciał stawić czoła jednym z najlepszych Świętych Rycerzy by uwolnić Lisi Grzech Chciwości którego strzegą. Nagle zza drzwi dobiega nucenie... Wydarzenia *Diane dołącza do podróżujących w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". *Gilthunder walczy z Meliodasem i zadaje mu bardzo poważną ranę. *Chochliki Szukaj-Znajdki wreszcie są wolne od Diane, która terroryzowała ich od 10 lat. *Poznajemy miejsca pobytu Bana i Kinga. Kategoria:Las Białych Snów (wątek)